


Strong Hands, Soft Hands, Her Hands

by RandomRedneck



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Massage, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: After the events of "Child Of Zaun" and the "Warriors" cinematic, Cait needs to relax. And Vi is happy to help.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Vi/Caitlyn (League Of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Strong Hands, Soft Hands, Her Hands

“Getting real sick of having to deal with that spider freak and his goons. Maybe he’ll give us at least a week before he tries anything again.”

The Piltover Sheriff’s office. Flopping down in the chair behind and in front of the desk were Piltover’s finest, Caitlyn and Vi. Fresh off of dealing with Urgot and his failed prison break.

“I imagine he won’t try anything for a while. I hear he still hasn’t regained consciousness from that thrashing we gave him. Especially that punch. I sometimes forget how much arm strength it takes to wield those gauntlets of yours.”

Vi chuckled. 

“Yeah. Real glass jaw for a guy with a metal chin.”

She cracked her knuckles. Her obviously bruised and possibly fractured knuckles.

“You sure you won’t go see the doctor? I’m fairly certain you broke something doing that.”

Vi simply scoffed.

“Please. My hands have looked worse beating down regular chumps. Be right as rain in a couple days. How bout you? Can’t imagine that catwalk fall was very pleasant.”

It wasn’t. Cait wasn’t nearly as robust as her deputy. But she was faking it pretty good.

“I’ll be fine. I need to get back to work anyhow. Paperwork to file on-”

Vi rolled her eyes and fished a coin out of her pocket, flipping it at her. Cait caught it easily on reflex. And very obviously winced from the pain.

“Can’t fool me, Cait. You know the drill.”

Before she could protest, Vi strolled over behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“You just chill for a minute, Cupcake. And let Vi’s magic fingers do their thing.”

For a woman who could break bones like it was no problem, Vi knew how to apply the softer touch when Caitlyn was feeling a little sore from their arduous work. Any thoughts of protest melted away when she worked a very sore spot on her neck like a trained masseur.

“..A little to the left, please...right there. Thank you.”

Cait relaxed back in her chair, enjoying this brief respite from all the chaos Urgot and his cronies had been causing lately.

“Are you ever going to tell me how you’re so good at this?”

Vi’s response was to work her shoulder with her elbow. That was a good enough answer for her at the moment.

“Gotta have some secrets, Cait.”

It was Caitlyn’s turn to roll her eyes.

“I know many secrets about you, darling. You don’t share a bed and not know-”

Vi cut her off by leaning over her shoulder and stealing a kiss.

“Sorry, couldn’t hear you. What do you know?”

Cait coughed slightly as Vi finished up.

“So how you feeling?”

Caitlyn moved her arms around and craned her neck. Good as new.

“Sound as a pound. Thank you, Vi.”

Vi proudly nodded.

“Glad to hear it. You take it easy. I’m gonna get to work on fixing my gauntlets.”

Vi tried to walk away, but Cait held her hand to stop her. Vi raised a curious eyebrow as Cait placed a smooch on each hand.

“I’m no massage prodigy, but I hope that speeds up your recovery.”

Vi bent her fingers.

“Feels better already, doll.”

She stole a goodbye kiss and strolled out of the office...and returned a few minutes later. Locking the door behind her.

“Actually, I don’t think I finished with you. I feel like I missed a few spots. How about you clear off that desk and we find out?”

Caitlyn rolled her eyes...and threw her hat aside.

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing LoL since 2013, and this is my first fic of it. How bout that.


End file.
